guilt trip
by once upon a grimes
Summary: when sophia finds her way back to the highway and finds out carl is shot she feels a wave of guilt


**this is a one shot about people reactions if they had found sophia before whe was bitten told in sophia's P.O.V**

i know i was stupid to leave but i heard groaning and got scared i ran i should have been smarter a zombie is so stupid they couldnt walk in water i had dropped my doll while running

i have no idea which way it is to the highway i know im screwed si i am just wandering through the forest now until i see a light overhead i know ita the RV so i run as fast as i have ever ran towards it i jumoed out of the trees and there it was

i walked back onto the highway it was early in the morning i saw dale ontop of the RV as usual he climbed down and came over to us

"sophia your back" i nodded

"why did you not stay put young lady" he had a bit of a joking tone

"i saw a walker and got freaked out it chased and i killed it first walker kill"

"well the other are out looking for you it is just me and T-dog here he got a bad cut during the zombie hurd" dale lead me back to the RV

"here" he said handing me a water bottle "you were out in the woods for a few days your probably thirsty"

i took it and drank a big gulp

xxxxxxxx

it is now about midday when daryl came out of the trees and into the RV

"dale we need to go-" he stopped midsentence when he saw me "sophia who found you"

"i found myself i saw the light on the RV and ran towards it" i thought for a minute "guess it was kinda dale who found me"

"dale" daryl said

dale walked out of the back of the RV "yeah"

"we need to head towards a farm not that far from here carls been shot"

"WHAT" i exclaimed

"we need to go" he replied

dale instantly got to the wheel and started driving the directions daryl told him soon we found ourselves on a farm heading towards a house

i jumped out of the RV and ran towards it i was stopped half way between the house and the RV when my moms arms swung around me

"sophia you're back" she had a happy tone to her voice

"yeah carl daryl said he was.." i was struggling to speak

"yeah in the house hershel is looking at the wound and shane and a guy called otis are away getting something so hershel can get the bullet fragments out" that was a waste of time

"i dont need the whole story mom" and then i started running again right in through the door were i was greeted by glenn "no time for happy little reunions wheres carl"

"in there" glenn pointed to a room i could see rick inside [obviously] i ran into the room

i saw carl sitting there pale as snow

"sophia" rick said

i nodded "what .. uh.. calr what happened"

"he was shot shane-" i dont need this agian

"i know my mom told me" i walked over and sat beside carl the last friend i have left

xxxxxxxxxxx

i few day have passed

carl got his surgery he is not quite awake yet i heard the adults talking a while ago and i found out it is my fault he got shot i should have stayed put it is all my fault i feel so bad

well im gonna go into the house and check on carl

when i got in there i sat down beside him on a chair

who know how long i sat there in utter silence

i sat there my head leaning on my hands

when carl made a noise and his eyes slowly opened

"CARL" i excitedly said

"huh sophia SOPHIA" his eyes shot open "your safe who found you"

"well i saw the RV lights and ran towards it so kinda like dale found me"

he smiled at me "im glad your ok"

i nodded "this is my fault" she pointed to the bullet wound "if i had stayed under that car until rick gave the word it was alright you would never have been-" carl stopped me

"sophia i wnated to go after you it was meant to be just rick and shane going to find you and the rest of us head back but i decided to help i knew the danger of being out in the woods any longer and it's better i got shot than being bitten by a walker" i was still frowning

"but you never have had to look for me if i stayed put" i was close to tears the guilt was eating me like a walker

"sophia you thought it was safe you ran from the walkers your alive im alive its fine now" i was not sobbing but tears silently fell from my eyes

carl lifted his hand off the bed and wiped my tears away i could not stop the blush creeping up into my cheeks hopefully carl thinks its from the crying "even if were alive now nothing will ever be fine in this world" i know it was true and he knew it too "if we do survive till were as old as hershel we will have to accept there were somethings we never got to experiance like high school jobs worrying about money and... _love_" i though about the last thing i said maybe i am wrong about that one

"i know" he said quietly

"its real good your still alive" i hugged him and he returned it and i was surprised how i fit into his arms perfectly

"sophia" he said

"yeah" i whispered into his ear we were still hugging

"i did think that i would be the one to find you and i could not stop hoping that i would find you and never leave us ever again" we finally let go of each other

but then i whispered into his ear again "whatever you want" he shivered at that


End file.
